


Help Me To My Feet

by ncds



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncds/pseuds/ncds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather, the Girl-Who-Lived, needs help sorting through her many issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me To My Feet

She felt hollowed, like her soul had left and she was no more than a shell. Her breathing was soft and the sunlight was turning her closed eyelids pink.

She ran her fingers through the grass. It tickled her bare skin.

Heather was lying in a patch of sunlight on the far side of the Whomping Willow where no one could see her. She was hiding, from everything she knew.

Ron, Hero, and Gil were looking for her, Heather knew that. She had been evading them for two days. Neve might be, too, but Heather was never sure. Neve might know to give her time, or she would be rushing to find her to clarify if she was okay. Only Luka would keep his distance. That is, keep his distance until he decided to show up at a very convenient time.

Heather didn't know when she drifted off, but she was woken up when someone else laid down beside her. She opened her eyes tiredly.

'Sorry,' whispered Gil. 'I tried not to wake you.'

Heather blinked. 'How did you find me?'

The sun was beginning to set now, making the trees' shadows grow taller. She shivered.

'I didn't mean to. I was just sort of . . . wandering,' answered Gil. He had his hands behind his head and was staring at the sky.

Heather rolled over so that their shoulder were touching.

'I'm sorry, Gil,' she mumbled. 'It's all my fault.'

Heather closed her eyes when Gil weaved his fingers through hers.

'It's not, Heather,' he said softly. The words bounced around her skull. She felt the familiar prickling in her eyes and wobble in her lip.

It is. 

Gil was repeating his words but it was like she was hearing them with her head under water. 

'It's not,' said Gil. 'It was never your fault.'

It is. 

A voice in the back of her mind, hissing like a snake, was saying it is your fault, it's all your fault, you killed him, it was because of you, he's dead and you're to blame. 

She could hear nothing else but the thrum of her pulse in her ears. She hadn't even realised that she had been whispering 'It is,' under her breath for the past few minutes.

Gil was trying to tell her it wasn't her fault but she knew that was a lie.

Heather found herself sitting up with Gil's hands on her shoulders, almost choking on her tears. She heaved in deep breaths. 

'It's okay,' she heard Gil repeat under his breath. 'Hey, you're okay.'

But she wasn't, and they both knew that. 

Eventually they went back to the castle, but only because it was ten minutes until curfew. Heather would have been happy to stay on the grass all night and stare at the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Heather = Harry  
> Gil (Gilbert) = Ginny  
> Ron (Ronaleah) = Ron  
> Hero = Hermione  
> Luka = Luna  
> Neve = Neville  
> :)


End file.
